Free at Last
by ThePolarExpressBeliever
Summary: SPOILERS AHEAD FOR ALADDIN (2019)! PROCEED WITH CAUTION! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! SKIP IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO BE SPOILED!: Dalia raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Me?" Jasmine nods. Then a light bulb flickered in her mind. She has her own date with the Genie after they all ate dinner. "Oh, Genie. Date." Her face turns red and she laughs. Jasmine giggled as she helped her handmaiden.


_**Free at Last**_

Dalia, the loyal handmaiden to Princess Jasmine of Agrabah, smiled as she helped her friend get dressed up for a royal dinner with her new husband, Aladdin. Jasmine chuckled to herself. "What's wrong? What's with the chuckling?" She turned the princess around and stared at her. "When you chuckle like that, I know something's up." Jasmine smiles and chuckles.

Jasmine put a hand on her handmaiden. "How was I so blessed to have a great friend like you?" Dalia smiled warmly. "You really know how to make me and Baba laugh and you bring out the best in me. I don't know what I'd do without you, Dalia." She hugs her.

"You'd still be stuck with that snobby Prince Anders, that's for sure," Dalia replied. She then walks Jasmine to a mirror. "Look at you. Aladdin would be so happy to see you."

"Now, you need to get ready, too," Jasmine said.

Dalia raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Me?" Jasmine nods. Then a light bulb flickered in her mind. She has her own date with the Genie after they all ate dinner. "Oh, Genie. Date." Her face turns red and she laughs.

Jasmine giggled as she helped her handmaiden. "Did you honestly forget, Dali?" Jasmine asked, going by her friend's nickname. Dalia chuckled sheepishly. "You honestly need to get out more with Genie." After adjusting Dalia's hair clip, Jasmine put her hands on her hips in satisfaction. "There. You're finally ready." "So, you ready, Al?" Genie asked, fixing his top knot.

Aladdin grabs his hairbrush and combs his slick, black hair back. He nods to the mirror. "As long as you are, I am too." He turns to his friend. "You and Dalia are perfect together, don't you know that?"

"You and Jasmine, too." He smiles and fixes his tie.

"Thanks." He looks out at the courtyard. "I still can't believe it." He sits on the couch and smiles warmly.

"Believe what?" Genie asked, sitting by Aladdin.

"That I'm married to the new sultana of Agrabah."

"Better believe it, kid," Genie said. "Better believe it."

"A street rat like me married to a princess." He turns to Genie. "And I couldn't do it without you, Genie."

Genie chuckled. "No need to thank me." He hugs him. "You stood up, changing for the greater good." A few minutes pass and the two pair of friends walked to the dinner table. "Welcome, everyone," the Sultan said.

Jasmine smiles and hugs him. "Thank you, Baba."

The Sultan smiles warmly; they sat down at the table and began to eat. As soon as Dalia took a sip of her drink, her head hits the plate. Jasmine turns to her. "Dalia?" She shook the handmaiden, trying to wake her up. Fear rose in her voice. "Dalia?! DALIA!" She turns to her father. "Baba, we have to do something!"

"Nurse!" Aladdin and Genie help Jasmine put Dalia on a couch.

Genie checked her forehead. "She's burning up!"

Jasmine held her hand and a nurse walked in with the doctor; they check Dalia and take her in a separate room. Jasmine and Genie went to the others. "Well?" Aladdin asked. "Is she gonna be OK?"

"The nurses are checking on her," Jasmine said. The back of her throat tightened. Dalia was her only friend, besides Rajah; she wasn't ready to lose her!

Suddenly, a nurse comes in. "We don't know what's wrong with her yet, but with your permission, we ask that we keep her in our watch until we figure it out."

"Do whatever you have to do," Jasmine said. "I just want my friend – my sister – to be safe, please." The nurse nods and leaves the room. Jasmine held in her tears. "I can't lose her, Baba. She's like a sister to me." The Sultan nodded and held his daughter close.

"Do not worry, my child." he sighed. "Don't worry." Rajah, Jasmine's pet tiger, rested on her lap. She smiles sadly and rubbed his fur through her fingers.

Aladdin looks around for Genie. "Where's Genie?" A few days passed and Jasmine was getting more worried by the minute. She went to one of the nurses. "Can I see her?" The nurse shook his head.

"S-S-She's gone," the nurse said, trembling in fear.

Jasmine's eyes went wide with fear. "What...?"

"Someone took her in the dead of night, Princess," The nurse replied.

"Why don't you send guards after the captor?!" Jasmine's voice rose in fear.

"We don't know where she could be," the nurse said.

"Aladdin.…he'll know," Jasmine muttered to herself.

"You can try and find her; we hope you can find her."

"Finally!" Jafar cried out. "I finally have who I want!" Dalia kneeled in front of him with a bag over her head and her hands behind her back. Hakim pulls the bag off Dalia's head. "What?! I thought you were –"

"Princess Jasmine?" Dalia interjected. "No, I'm just her handmaiden." She looks up at him.

He smirks. _On second thought, she can be some good to me. _Jafar bends down and lifts her chin up closer to his face with his index finger. She gulped and looks at him. "I have a job for you."

"What?" Her heart pounded hard within her chest and beads of sweat began to form on her forehead.

"I want you to bring the princess here to me."

Dalia's eyes narrowed in anger. "Never! I will never let you hurt her!" Jafar hit his staff against the ground and Dalia's body went stiff and numb. She gasped for air and her eyes move to the corner and she looks at Hakim. "H-Hakim, please! Don't you remember what P-Princess J-Jasmine told you?"

Hakim looks down. "I'm sorry, Dalia. I have no control."

Jafar turns his staff; Dalia twitched in pain. "AGH!"

"If you refuse, I'll throw you in the ocean, just like Prince Ali," Jafar said. __"Aladdin!" Jasmine called out as she rushed over to Aladdin in the sand. He whipped his head around, looking for the sound of the voice. When he saw Jasmine running at him at full speed, breathing heavily, he grabs her arms gently as she collapses in his chest.

"What's wrong? What happened?" He sat Jasmine down and cooled her off.

"Dalia is missing! Someone took her!" Jasmine spoke breathlessly. She then saw the lamp. Maybe the Genie...oh, right, Aladdin set him free. Suddenly, they hear a carpet rustle in the distance, but it wasn't any ordinary carpet, it was their Carpet, and on top of Carpet was a sweating Genie and a worried Abu.

Aladdin and Jasmine look at each other before running full speed to them. "JAFAR TOOK DALIA!" Genie cried. "He took Dalia." He breathed out heavily. Soon, Jafar and Dalia make it to the lair. "Lock her up, Hakim!" Hakim nods and grabs Dalia's arms and walks her to the dungeons. She struggles in his grip.

"Please, Hakim!" Dalia cried as Hakim locks the door behind him. "You have to remember what Jasmine to –" suddenly, a loud thud was heard and Dalia collapses to the ground in pain. "UGH!" She groans in pain as ropes tie around her wrists. She watches in complete helplessness and hopelessness as Hakim walks away, leaving her alone with Jafar. "J-Jafar, stop, please!" He bends down and grabs her face through the prison bars and yanks it hard. Dalia let out a yelp of pain. "P-Please…." she begs him to stop. He looks at her and then slams his staff on the ground. The loud bang made her appear at his feet.

"I know that you are a loyal servant to the princess because if you weren't, you wouldn't be her handmaiden, now would you?" Dalia sighs and nods.

"What's your point?" She asks, her sassiness seeping through. She grits her teeth in anger; he slaps her across the face. Dalia hit the ground, hard; Jafar tightens his grip on his staff and Dalia passes out. Jasmine puts a hand on his arm and led him to a chair. "Just take a deep breath, Genie," Aladdin said. Tears welled up in his eyes and looked at the sky.

"He took her! He was able to escape - somehow - and took her! Why I'll never understand!" Genie cried.

"Because she's loyal," the Sultan said. "To me and Jasmine." They turn around as the Sultan sat down by Genie and took his hand. "We will find her, I promise." He then looked around. "Where's Hakim?"

"He was forced to join Jafar," Jasmine said, sadly.

"He was not," the Sultan said. She nodded at him.

"It is Baba," Jasmine replied. "He was against it, but Jafar threatened to kill us all if he didn't join him."

"How did Jafar even escape?" the Sultan asked. The three of them looked at each other, unsure.

"We think that Iago helped him escape, Baba," Jasmine said. "If not him, someone must've found it and freed him as Aladdin did to Genie." There was silence. Jasmine was right; someone wanted to be a worthy man/woman, rubbed the lamp and freed the insanely, power-hungry Jafar. A few hours pass by and Dalia wakes up to see Hakim standing guard in front of her. She got up and rushed to the prison bars. "Hakim!" He turned to her.

"Yes?" He looked tired – very tired – and sad. She raised an eyebrow in confusion. She understood that he was tired because he stood guarding her, making sure she wouldn't escape. But why sad? Did he do something and regrets it, but isn't allowed to say it?

"Are you ok?" He nods and moves out of the way for Jafar. Dalia looks up at him in fear. "No."

"Hakim, you can have a break," Jafar said. Hakim nods and walks away. Jafar turns to Dalai. "As for you." She gulped and shook her head. "Scared? Just yesterday you were snapping at me in sassiness. Why the sudden change?" He unlocks the prison cell door and drags Dalia outside; Dalia winced in pain as they headed to the open balcony of Jafar's lair. His guards tie her up to a chair. "Now….are you ready?"

She struggled against the ropes. "R-Ready for what?"

He laughs maniacally and says, "Your watery death!"

Her eyes widened, but before she could do anything, Jafar pushes her over the edge with his staff. "AAAAAHHHHHH!" Suddenly, there's a loud splash. Suddenly, Genie fell to the ground, clutching his chest in pain. "GENIE!" Aladdin and Jasmine ran to him. Genie gritted his teeth in pain and looked up.

"He threw her in the ocean as he did to you, Al."

"WHAT?!" Aladdin and Jasmine screamed in fear.

He nods. "But I can't teleport myself to her." Suddenly, Carpet flies to him and points on his back. "Thanks, Carpet." He jumps on Carpet and flies off.

"What do we do now?" Jasmine asked.

"Get Jafar banished to the ends of the earth." Once Dalia hit the water, the chair broke apart and she struggled hard to swim to the surface, but the ropes pulled her down deeper and faster than before. Water filled in her lungs and she struggled to keep her head up. The only thought that swirled in her mind was where's Genie. She gasped her last breath and her eyes widened and slowly closed as her body hit the sand softly. Bubbles filled the surface, telling Genie – or anyone out there – that she needed saving. Her mind was blacked out as her hair covered her eyes. Her world was complete darkness. Jafar smiles in satisfaction. Hakim glares at him. "Give me back what I came for." Iago flies on Jafar's shoulder and squawks.

"Haleef, Haleef" He squawks. Hakim growls in anger and tries to grab him, but Jafar slams his staff on the ground and Hakim groans and falls to his knees.

"HAKIM!" Haleef's voice echoed throughout the prison chamber. "JAFAR, LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!" Jafar turns to him and slams his staff and he appears at his feet. "AGH!" He turns his staff and Haleef's body twitched and the veins in his neck popped out. He groaned in pain and Hakim watched in complete helplessness. "H-Hakim, why are you doing this? I thought you were loyal to the Sultan." Jafar turns his staff further. Haleef's head flung back as he shut his eyes tightly, forcing his scream back. "You'll never win; you'll always be second best." Jafar gritted his teeth in anger and slams his staff hard against the ground. Haleef forced his mouth to stay closed but to no avail. He screams out in pain with tears streaming down his face. "Stop!" "DALIA!" Genie cried out. He looks down on the ocean and Carpet flew deeper down. Genie then jumped into the water and swam down, looking hard for Dalia. He saw bubbles just in front of him and he swam faster to her and quickly unties her. He carried her bridal style and swam upward to the surface. Carpet flew to him and Genie jumped on top of him with Dalia still in his arms. "C'mon, Carpet. Let's go." Carpet nods and they fly off into the courtyard where Jasmine and Aladdin run outside as Genie gently puts Dalia on the ground. "Dalia, please. Wake up." Suddenly, Dalia spits and coughed up water. She gasped and looks up at Genie. "Oh, Dalia." He hugs her tightly as tears streamed down his face. "Dalia." Jafar walked up to Haleef and pulled his head back. "UGH!" He gritted his teeth in pain and looks at Hakim for help. "Hakim, are you really going to let evil prevail over good?"

"What am I supposed to do, Haleef...?" He asked his little brother, unsure. "Do I let Jafar hurt the princess and Dalia?"

"Speaking of Dalia," Haleef looked around. "Where is she?"

"Jafar threw her over the balcony into the water, remember?"

"We have to do something then!" Haleef cried. "We have –"

"HAKIM, COME HERE, NOW!" Jafar screamed. "MOVE, NOW!"

"I'll be back," Hakim kisses his brother's forehead and leaves. "You saved me." Dalia smiles and kisses Genie on the lips. She sat up and looks up at Jasmine. "We have to save Hakim. Jafar had forced him to do his bidding, or the consequences would be dangerous. Jafar would kill Haleef, Hakim's brother."

"Wait...Hakim has a brother?" Aladdin asked. "Since when?"

"Since forever, I guess," Dalia said. "But believe me when I tell you this: Hakim wants to break away from Jafar's power."

"I already know that," the Sultan replied, coming into the courtyard. Dalia turns to him and bows to him. He smiles warmly and puts a hand on her shoulder. "Good to see you."

She smiles warmly and hugs him tightly. "Thank you."

"What do you think we should do to save Hakim and Haleef?" "Yes, my Sultan?" Hakim said, standing in formation. Jafar grabs his staff and walks around Hakim like a hawk with its prey. Hakim glared at Jafar and held his breath. Jafar hits his staff to the ground, forcing Hakim to hold his breath in pain.

"You remember seeing me throwing Dalia in the water, right?"

"Yes, my Sultan," Hakim replied. He prayed she was alive.

"Then why is she still alive?" Jafar shows Dalia in the globe.

"I…I don't know," Hakim said. "Maybe someone saved her."

"And who would do that?" Jafar questioned. "A gen – that's it!"

Hakim shut his mouth. He shouldn't have said that. He knew he was doomed. Jafar stomped his staff to the ground and, suddenly, Haleef appeared at his feet and looked up at Hakim in fear. "H-H-Hakim, I'm scared." Haleef shook hard in fear.

Hakim glared up at Jafar. "You shouldn't have hidden anything from me," he said, looking down at Haleef. "Because you know the consequences." He hits his staff hard and Haleef squirmed in pain.

Suddenly, the door slammed open. "JAFAR, ENOUGH!" Jasmine's voice boomed throughout the air. She ran down the steps as she and the others ran to Hakim and Haleef. She held Hakim as Aladdin held the scared Haleef in his arms. Jafar grabs Jasmine's arm, but Rajah attacked him, knocking his staff out of his hand. "Good job, Rajah!" Genie grabs the staff and hits it hard on the ground, breaking it. "YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH!" Guards grab Jafar. "TAKE HIM TO THE DUNGEONS! MAKE SURE HE DIES! EXECUTE HIM! I DON'T WANT TO SEE HIM AGAIN!" Her voice booms in anger. The guards nod and drag Jafar to the highest prison cell, killing him and making Iago barbeque. Jasmine took a deep breath in satisfaction and leaves. Hakim soothes his little brother, rocking him back and forth against his chest. "Haki, I'm sleepy."

His eyes began to close. Hakim smiles warmly and kisses his forehead. "Sleep then."

Haleef smiles warmly and falls asleep on his chest, snuggling himself deeper into him and snoring softly. Jasmine held his hand. "You've done the best." She smiles warmly at him.

Dalia held Genie's hand. "We should all go to bed ourselves." She nods.

They head back to Agrabah and watch the stars fly across the sky as Hakim puts his brother to bed. Dalia slowly falls asleep on Genie, snuggling against his chest. "We're finally free at last."

_**The End**_

_**Kristina Haddad**_

_**7 /23/19 **_

_**Free **_

_**At**_

_**Last **_

_**Aladdin (2019) SPOILERS!**_


End file.
